


Regular Idiot

by BenevolentPariah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenevolentPariah/pseuds/BenevolentPariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is a regular at a normal cart dinner, but it isn't the food he keeps going back for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dave be cool

**Author's Note:**

> [Sorry for the crappy endings, I write late at night and if you can do me a favor by leaving a comment telling me if you like it or not that would encourage me to write more...]

He sits down at his regular table, hoping he can see her today, a man wearing a red t-shirt with a gear on it, while a black vest rest on his shoulders, was scanning the room looking for someone,  _there she is_ , he says to himself, a woman walks up to him and says, “You again, let me guess, you’ll have your usually as always?”

“Guess I’m that easy to figure out huh?” The man says as he smiles at her, lost in her jade eyes. Her long black hair was perfectly curled around her shoulders so when you look at them, you notice her benevolent smile. 

“No, its just, you always come in here at same time, sit at the same table, and order the same thing to eat. Don’t you every get tired of it.” The girl smiled at the man before her, as if she was glad that he kept coming in.

“Well a man’s gotta eat.” The man notices her 80’s style waitress outfit, match the theme of the mini restaurant they were at perfectly.

“But not the same thing over and over.” She exclaimed, while restating her point, she gently set her hands on her hips. 

“Not really, it’s grown onto me.” The man knew he was smiling, he knew because it was a feeling he never usually has on his face, but when he talks to her, the smell of spring in her hair, how she was smiling. Her smile, which was the only reason he kept coming to this restaurant day by day.

“Okay I’ll be back with your order ummm, you know, you always come here and I never got your name. May I ask what it is?”

“Dave,” he almost shouted at her, “c-call me Dave.” He says with pride, as if he just won the lottery, why was that so important, he couldn’t figure out why he said his name like that.

“Well, Dave, as you can read, my name is Jade.” She says while pointing at her name tag. She then turns around and walks towards the kitchen. Dave couldn’t help but stare as she walk away slowly towards the kitchen, he didn’t notice how she had her head turned to him slightly, he could see it on her tan skin she was blushing, he hurried and tried to look as preoccupied as possible, which meant he pull out his out his phone, when he looked back up he could see she disappeared into the kitchen.

 _Why am I acting like this_ Dave asked himself, _I mean I’m a music producer, I see famous people every day, hell I have top models trying to sleep with me all the time. So what makes her any different, is it her smile, her eyes, maybe it is because she treats me like, like, I’m somebody?_

 He stills remember that night last month, it was raining and he just got out of one of the longest meetings he had to attended, like really, so he help some girl rise to fame, he could barely remember her name, all he could remember about her is she somehow “set fire to the rain” in her song or something like that, he was on his way home till he remembered he didn’t eat a single thing the whole day, his head began to feel light, and all he saw was a red and blue neon sign that read “OPEN” and with no hesitation he drove there, he remembered sprinting inside to avoid the rain like it as a crazy fan, inside was empty, the smell of burnt bacon, coffee, and grease filled his nose, _should of stop at mickey d’s or something_ , he keep saying before he took a seat at some random booth, _pretty sure either A. The food is going to have spits galore and give me food poisoning or B. It’s gonna taste like one of Rose’s meals, either way I’m screwed._

Till he heard an angelic voice asked him a question, “Hi welcome, would you like to try our special blueberry and coffee combo today?” when Dave looked up to decline the offer he gazing into her Jade eyes, before he knew what was going on his head was shaking up and down like an cat watching a dog trying to catch a bouncing ball, “Okay give me a second.” She turned around and yelled to the cook, who responded with a middle finger in the air as he started to flip some pancakes, “Luckily for you we have so many pancakes here we don’t know what to do with them.” Dave was still speechless, yet he tried to mind his own business so he looked out a window and began to watch the rain fall, he usually could careless of his waitresses but for some odd reason, he felt bad so when he turn back to strike a conversation with her, she was gone and all that was left was a cup of coffee, and a plat.

 Dave scan the area to find his waitress yet she was nowhere in sight, the cook came to the counter drop the pile of pancakes that had a smile on them, and told Dave they were closing soon, he stood there for a while talking to Dave about many dumb rom-com movies, when Dave asked why his pancakes had smiley faces on them, the cook just said that the waitresses thought he was having a bad day. When Dave finished his food he said goodbye to his new friend and left but, the only trouble was, he couldn’t get that girl off his mind. The next day he left the studio early to go see if she was working, as soon as Dave reach the restaurant he saw her, entering with a smile on her face, _so that’s what time she works_. And ever since then for some odd reason he would go to the restaurant every day, an hour after she got to work just to see her.

“Here you go Dave, hope you enjoy.” Dave snaps out of his train of thought. “So what were you thinking about or were you asleep.” Jade sets down a plate of blueberry pancakes, along with a cup of black coffee, Dave wasn’t use to black coffee but ever since that night, he became ratter fond of it, meanwhile Jade was trying to take a peek behind Dave’s thick black tinted glasses, yet before she can catch a glance at his crimson red eyes, he look her in the eyes and smiled.

“Just taking a quick nap, nothing much.” You can hear sass coming out of Dave, _Dave you’re a damn, idiot, was that the smoothest thing you could have said?_

“Hahaaa, very funny,” Dave couldn’t help but notice the sarcasms in her voice, “well enjoy your meal.” And with that she was off. As Dave ate, the train of thought he had was him calling himself _stupid, you could of kept up that conversation with her, okay when she comes collect the bill, try and ask her out to something._

“Dave? What are you doing here?” Dave looks up and he catches the eyes of a blonde haired, light skin girl with very black lipstick on, her beautiful purple eyes gazing at him.

“Rose?! W-What are you doing here?!” Dave says as his sister was there holding a notepad.

“I work here when I’m not in college, what about you?” She says as she hands her brother the bill.

“Where did Jade go?” Dave asked with such ambition in his voice ignoring his sister’s question, his minded raced like it did that night in the rain.

“She just clocked out, why?” Rose smiled as if she finally got dirt on her brother; Dave knew his sister was always looking for a way to play shrink and psychopath with him and anybody else, even when they were kids she always tries to catch him slipping.

Like hell he was gonna give her some dirt on him. “Just wanted to give her the tip for being a nice waitress, but seeing how your here, here’s money for the bill.”

“What no tip for me?” Rose was trying to play it as smooth as possible, “I’m your sister, and you’re supposed to help me out here.”

“Your right, I’m sorry.” Dave reached into his back pocket, Rose stuck her hand as if she was the victor in this psychological warfare, but instead Dave gave Rose a high five, “Tip: Don’t count yourself famous till you got a fan.”

With that, Dave turned around and started to head for the door when Rose exclaimed, “That doesn’t even make sense.”

“To me it does.” Dave responded back.

“Red Bitch.” Rose whispered.

“Purple Jerk.” Dave whispered.

Later on that night, with Jade still on his mind, Dave went to see his best friend at his work.

“How’s it going Dave?” The buck tooth, bartender excitedly asked.

“What’s up John, how’s the night shift so far?” Dave notice his best-friend was wearing his usual blue vest with his white under shirt with his traditional green tie, Dave keeps telling John get rid of the blue vest and get a red one but he swears the blue vest brings out his baby blue eyes.

“Busy, you know how open mic night is here, speaking of which how’s it going at your end, you got any new rising artist I should be aware of? If you do, get me an autograph so I hang it up or sell it.” John started to pour Dave a glass of Burbin and apple juice.

“Nahhh man, not this week.” Dave grab the cup and took a fancy sip from it before setting it down on a costar of a microphone.

“Again man, isn’t this the second day in a row, usually you could turn a normal person into a superstar by night.” John raised one eyebrow at Dave while he was cleaning another glass.

“Hey talent ain’t that easy to come by now.” Dave responded before he took another sip.

“Hopefully tonight could help you out.” John put away the clean glass before leaning onto the counter.

“I doubt it.” Dave shot down the rest of his drink.

 John poured Dave some more apple juice, before the lights dim down and a voice came on, it was the bar manager, a tall yet slim women who was wearing a beautiful hand man dress, “Welcome Ladies And Gentlemen, It Is The Time You All Been Waiting For, Open Mic Night! Our First Singer Is New Here And Tonight She Is Singing, Listen To Your Heart By DHT, Here She Is, Jade Harley!!!”

Dave almost lost it when he heard name Jade, but he hoped it was the girl he was looking for.

“Hey man check it out, it’s my cousin.” John whispered, and with that the curtains opened up and there was a girl wearing a black dress with green and white dots that make it look like stars glittered in the spot light, her round glasses focus on her jade eyes. Everybody was stunned by her beauty, but, it was the smile that caught Dave’s attention, it was one he knew as if it was a haunting melody, and like that she began to sing, and her voice was so soft, it was as if it was an angel singing a ballad of sorrow.

“I swear this is the quietest this bar has ever been during an open mic.” John whispered over to Dave who was in a trance to Jades voice. When she was finished, Dave got up and hurried to the side of the stage to meet her while the audience was in an uproar.

As Dave reach the side, Jade was there talking to the bar manager, but before he can get to her he was ambushed by a random girl shouting out “Oh my god it’s you Dave Strider, oh my look I’m an upcoming singer and I was hoping I could get you know like an audition or something!” And like that, it spread like a wild fire, Dave was surrounded by crazy people who were looking for a way to make it big, before Dave could do anything a hand pulled him out of the group and into the kitchen.

“So you’re a stalker now Dave?” Dave turned around quickly to see the person who saved him, only to meet jade eyes staring into his darken shades.

“What no, I just came to see a friend of mine and you just so happen to me here.” Inside Dave’s mind was a small voice saying _play it cool_ stuck on repeat.

“So, are you some famous person or something?” Jade asked, “I mean nobody regular gets swarmed like that.” 

“I’m a music producer, and a pretty good one at it.”  Dave stated.

“Really now?” Dave knew something was up when he heard sarcasm in her voice again and like that she turned the tables, “Mr. Strider, you know if you would’ve told me your last name I would of found out earlier instead of this chaos.”

“Well can you blame a guy?”

“Yes I can.”

“How bout I make it up to you, say, I take you out for lunch sometimes?”

“Don’t you mean an audition?”

“No just you, me, and some food, that so hard to ask for?”

“Hmmm no, not really.” Jade turned around and grabbed a pen, grab Dave’s hand and wrote on it a phone number. “Call me so we can talk about lunch.” With that she gave Dave a peck on the cheek and began to walk away towards the exit doors. Dave then glanced at the numbers on his hand, and smiled…

 


	2. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and John have some bromance going on

“Hey Dave, where were you off to in a hurry to just now?” John asked Dave who was still baffled at the event that just happen, his mind and eyes still fixed onto the number that was written on his palm. “Hello, earth to Dave, this is major John speaking, come in Dave.” John started snapping his fingers in front of Dave’s glasses which woke him from his trance.

“Less dub, more wub!” Dave shouted out before he looked back at John who had jump back a little from shock Dave’s reply.

“Hey man, you okay?” John asked his best friend as he calmly regains his pose, John’s heart beat was still racing but, being around a Strider for most of his life time he quickly got use to most of the jump scares that comes with it, as well as the puppet ass his brother seem to keep scaring him with. “Is there something wrong?” John asked as he raised his left eyebrow while trying to make a ratter serious face.

Dave shook his head, “Nahhh, I’m alright.” Dave turned his head around to reveal that John had his pair of beagle puss glasses that he usually wears to cheer sadden drunk people up with was on his face, Dave gave it his all and tried his best to keep a straight face, which he accomplished easily, “John, may I ask, why in the fuck, do you, have that, on your face right now?” Dave can feel his left eye twitch a little in embarrassment as his best friend had such a thing upon him.

“What, I can’t have a little fun?” John said in such a sweet and innocent voice as if he really didn’t do a thing wrong at all. Dave usually would’ve made a snarky retort at John but his mind was still racing, “Hey man, you going to say for the next act, I heard it this next person is going to be a star.”

“Sure why not, hopefully I can get a star out of this.” Dave said with a sigh as he sits down at the counter. John pours Dave another cup of apple juice and grabs for the bottle Bourbon, but before he could pour it Dave raised his hand to stop John, “Hey man at least buy me dinner first before you try to get me drunk.”

“Ah come on it be fun, besides you love your Bourbon with apple juice?” John began to slowly put the bottle of Bourbon away just to see if Dave wanted to change his mind, “You sure you don’t want anything strong with that juice?”

Dave knew it was unnatural of him to refused alcohol with his drink but considering what has recently happen, “Yeah, I’m sure man, besides I drove here today, so I also feel like driving home instead of leaving in a cab.” Dave picked up his cup of freshly poured apple juice and swirled it around till there was a typhoon in the middle of his cup, it was a habit that he picked up when he would usually mix both his drinks in the cup.

“Hey you know I would’ve of drove you home you prick.” John said as he poured himself a cup of milk, John the proceeded to mimic Dave’s motion, “Besides I want to go see bro and Dirk, see how they’re doing these days.” John then drank his milk in a very seductive way that made Dave smile a little.

“You know as soon as you step inside the house with a very drunk Strider, you’re asking for a full on assault of smuppets and very lame rap battles with a freaking lame ass robot, and if you’re unlucky enough both bro and Dirk would be awake and ready to ‘show you a good time’.” Dave shot down his cup of apple juice in seconds, it was easier to do it that way when it didn’t have Bourbon in it. Dave lived with his two older brothers, his house is usually filled with hot pockets, shitty swords, plush smuppet ass, orange soda, apple juice, and steam coming from one of them taking a shower, and if you are lucky enough, you might even catch all the Striders stepping out on their own showers in unison. “So unless you feel like dealing with that, I suggest you come over when I tell you man, they smell Nic Cage fans.” 

“I’m pretty sure I can take of myself man.” John processed to slowly indulge himself into his drink before he saw the writing on Dave’s hand, “Oh snap, whose number is that?” John asked as he gestured towards Dave’s hand with his head.

Dave knew how overly protected John would of gotten if he found out that he was hitting on Jade, the last time somebody tried to hit on one of Johns relatives was when some jackass tried hitting on his older sister in the wrong way, as a retort John head-butted the guy so hard he broke both the guys jaw and nose. “I got it from a guy I meet in the bathroom, he was looking for a good time and I told him I’m cheap.” Dave knew how to play it cool so he doesn’t start a war with his best friend, he knew when the time was right he would eventually tell John but now wasn’t the time.

John puffed up his cheeks as if he was offended by Dave’s cold shoulder, “Dude come on man, you can tell me the truth, I won’t judge you, was she a cute blonde, does she have a nice chest, what about the butt man, come on tell me man,” John then threw both his hands on top of Dave’s shoulders and began to shake him gently, “Tell me man, I need gossip in my life, or I will-die.” John then began to dramatically act as if his life essence was slowly fading away into the distance and eased up his grip on Dave.

Dave slowly began to raise his eyebrow as his friend slowly started to slump down from his sight and go behind the counter, as soon as John was completely out of his sight Dave grabbed Johns glasses of milk and slowly started to act like he was as if was going to drink John’s milk, “Dude you don’t stand up this milk is mine.” John then shot up faster than he can blink and snatch back his favorite beverage from Dave. “And to answer your question, it’s a girl’s number that I really want to take on a date for once.”

John then began to do a spit take as if it was perfectly cued on time, “Woah, shocker man, is this girl worth it?” John knew his best friend would never start taking it slow in the highlight of his career, so he was truly shocked when he heard his best friend speak about this girl.

“Yeah man, she is totally worth it…” and with that Dave finished his cup of apple juice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SO SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO MAKE THIS DON'T WORRY I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER 3 AS WE SPEAK]


	3. Inside the Strider house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We step inside the Strider household to see how Dave is reacting towards this...how fun...

Dave left early from the open mic night, seeing how many people knew he was there he couldn’t have a little peace and quiet while hanging out with his best friend so, he left. He arrived at a beautiful house that over looked a hill, every morning you see the most beautiful sunrise, and the same went with the sun set. It was the only house around in 10 miles so all you can hear is either the waves of the ocean or a fresh beat coming from the Strider house hold. Dave slowly parked his car in their big driveway.

“You just got home to, lil man?” There was a silhouette of a spiky haired man slightly older than Dave, it sat atop their roof cleaning a Katana, it glisten in the moon light as he raised it to inspect his work on the blade, he wore an orange sleeveless hoodie with a black muscle shirt underneath, fit black pants and fingerless gloves.

“Yeah, did you just get home as well Dirk?” Dave second older brother turn to face him, in the moonlight his freckles really showed off his sunglasses that looked identical to their older brother glasses, they both got a pair after watching an anime together, they also bought Dave a pair but he later grew out of them when John bought his current aviators on his thirteenth birthday. “Did you just get home from your boyfriends house?” Dave started to walk towards the other side of the house where they kept a latter, the Strider household always loved being on the roof, that’s where they learned everything, where they learn how to walk, how to parkour, how to sing, dance, play instruments, dj, and above all, were they learn to fight.

“Don’t mean to correct you, but you mean ex-boyfriend, Mr. English and I broke up about a month ago.” He said it in the coldest tone of voice, sure it was just a month ago but it still wasn’t one of the most tragic break ups he did, so Dave didn’t understand why he acted so cold towards the subject, but Dave never questioned his brother’s actions, no matter what the cost. “And to answer another one of your questions it was Bro who just got home, not me and he didn’t come alone.”

Bro, the strange person that raised both Dirk and Dave since they were young, they didn’t know his name and they couldn’t call him anything but Bro, not Chris, not Steven, and defiantly not dad, all they just knew was that he was a Strider, and that made them Striders, they weren’t sure if they were related to him by blood or not, all they knew was that he was there guardian, and they wouldn’t have it another way.

  “Did he just get home with mama Lalonde?” By the sound of the name yes, it was Roses mother, which in term made them siblings, they didn’t live together due to her busy schedule, but when given the time, you can catch both of them shaking up a bed in one or more way. Which made every kid in there house shudder so they always leave when those two got together. “How bad is it Dirk? And please don’t explain it in details.” Dave got on the roof and made his way towards Dirk and plopped down next to him.

“They were making out heavily when they got here, they almost got busy on the kitchen table,” both Dave and Dirk shudder in silence, Dirk then reached into a cooler right next to him and pulled out a bottle of apple juice and a bottle of perfectly cold orange soda. “Don’t worry I will clean the top off later, they didn’t even notice me walk past them if Bro hadn’t lift his head fr-“ Dave raised his hand as to stop Dirk from explaining more details, “Any ways before I left I heard Bro making her moan in Japanese.” That was drove the nail to the wall, Dave had to raise his hand to his mouth before he let out all the things he had eaten all day.

“Please don’t say anything more.” Dave had a slight stutter in his voice from the shock of the story Dirk had just painted in front of him, he then unsealed the apple juice that was in his hand and chugged it in a quick fashioned way so hopping it may wash away all the imagines Dirk left in his head. “So how long have you been up here?”

“About fifteen minutes now, here, I polished yours and Bro’s sword as well.” Dirk turned around and brought both of the swords out in front of Dave, Dave started inspecting his own sword first, it was shining as if it was brand new. “Yours took me about seven minutes to do, and it took me about two minutes just to do Bro’s, looks like he keeps his sword in better condition then both you and I.” Dirk held up Bro’s sword up to the light and it shined in the moon as if it was in took a direct hit from a beam of light. Bro’s sword was you regular katana, but the design on the sword, you couldn’t help but notice its true beauty.

“Sure is a beaut, isn’t she.” Dave grabbed his sword from Dirk and rested it on his lap. “Do you know how long there going to take this time?” Dave was interrupted by an exhausting yawn, “I need to get some sleep tonight man, I got this new singer coming in, apparently she got this song that’s going to be really catchy, I mean I listen to a demo of it earlier and it is slight stuck in my head, it goes something like, _Hey I just meet you and this is,_ is, something, I can’t remember the rest but it is really catchy that’s all I can tell you man.” Dave recapped his juice and set it to the side, he slowly laid down and stared into the stars and started to think of Jades eyes, how they sparkled like the burning balls of gas in the sky.

“Okay let me do the calculations.” Dirk started moving his hands in a fast motion and was doing equations over and over again, Dave had to admit between all the Striders and Lalondes he was as smart as Rose, which meant he was the second smartest person in both their house hold, considering how he manages to build two robots with a self-sustaining ai, and a pair of sunglasses that are way more advance then the upcoming “boogle glasses”, so Dave gave him the credit where credit is due.

“Well considering when they got here, adding foreplay, endurance, how fast they both recover, how long she got the week off, how long it’s been,” Usually when Dirk does the math for how long it would take them to finish, he would start to talk out loud about it.

“Don’t forget the dirty talk over the phone.” Dave mumbled.

“Thanks for reminding me, the dirty talk, Japanese moaning, do we have strawberries? Wait don’t answer that, it should take a total of an hour and forty five minutes, that’s how long it would as we speak.” Dirk seemed pleased with his fast calculations until he realized that it was going to be a while before they got any sleep, Dirk then threw himself backwards just to lay down next to his younger brother. “What time is it man, just in case we have to go to the Lalonde’s house and crash there.”

Dave knew the drill, if it was too late they would, if had to, drive from their home all the way to the Lalonde’s, they have a spare bedroom and extra cloths over there and vice versa with them. Dave knew that no matter what, if they would have gone to the Lalonde’s he would have been bothered by Rose asking about his affiliations with her co-worker, and drone on and on about his “mental” conditions.

Dave slowly checks his watch hoping it was not that late so he can sleep in his own room tonight after all he wanted to call Jade tomorrow and pick her up after her shift and take her on a date, his watch read 1:30am, _not that late_ , Dave let out a slight sigh, Dirk raised an eyebrow in anticipation to find out the time, “It’s about hotpocket time with milk, so we won’t be here long.” Dave always talked in code with Dirk, since they didn’t want Bro or and of the Lalondes to understand their conversations, so of course he knew what it meant.

“Huh, you still wanna go to _case de Lalonde_?” Dirk didn’t really care he could go to work at any time he wanted, or when he got a gig playing in some random night club. All he wanted to do sometimes was sleep the whole day away if not he was willing to work on some robot with one of his weird pals from high school.

“You said about an hour right, so I say we pull up Netflix on my phone, we sit back and enjoy this lovely night, and if you want you can tell me all about your day, sound good, because I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.” Dave heard a relieved sigh escaping from his brother’s mouth. Dirk probably didn’t feel like going over to the Lalondes because he didn’t want to get into a drinking contest with Roses older sister, Roxy.

As time passed, Dirk and Dave didn’t try to watch Netflix, since halfway through a movie Dave’s phone died on them, that took about 30mintues off there waiting time, it took another 30mintues for Dirk to tell Dave how his day went how he almost has a break through on his latest idea of hovering turntables, and knowing how Dirk could keep his mouth shut about most things, Dave spilled about his day as well, including the most uncool moment he had when it came to Jade, the only thing he keep out of the story was how Jade was related to John, “Damn man, sounds like you had one hell of an adventure today, which brings me to my big question, where are you going to take her?” and just like that Dave went dumb.

“That is a really good fucking question, and the answer is-“ Dave couldn’t even phantom his plan to woe Jade, “I really have nothing man, I mean what is there to do to impress a chick without seeming like a total chump.” Dave was really stumped on what to do.

“You know there is always the peer, that is cool, romantic and you can look manly still.” Dave knew that Dirk had a point, the peer was the perfect place to make it seem like it’s a date but it could also be a place for business, perfect for his business date with Jade, if that’s what you wish to call it.

Before Dave can praise Dirk for his brilliant idea, they both heard the front door open, and they both watched Bro and Mama Lalonde walk towards Bro car hand in hand, and had the type of aura that spelled sex all over them, Dave couldn’t deny them their happiness, but he still couldn’t help but shudder, “Finally we can get some-“ never had Dirk seen Dave get off the roof, get change, and hop in his bed as fast as he did at that very moment. “So she must really be one hell of a girl to whip him like that.” Dirk finally unsealed his soda and took a nice long drink.


	4. Who is the bigger dweb?

His eyes gazed heavily at the clock that sat atop his door, with each passing moment he heard a ticking noise, he was the only one left in the studio and wanted to get paid the whole hour, _just five more minutes, that’s all that’s left just five more minutes_ , Dave was trying his hardest to wait that much more time, he really wanted to drive and go get Jade as soon as possible, but he didn’t want to seem all head over heels for her, so he had to wait out those last five minutes, _what to do what to do_.

As soon as a minute passed Dave realized he forgot something important, “Shit I forgot to call her and set up a date!” Dave felt like an even bigger dork then he wanted to admit he was, and without thinking he reached deep down into his right pocket and pulled out his phone and started to type in her number, sure he saved it to his phone but he memorized Jade’s number by heart now. His fingers where moving at the speed of sound, as soon as he hit the green icon in the shape of a phone, his mind went blank and he didn’t know what to say, _fuck, fuck, fuck, what should I say what should I say,_ Dave was slowly losing his cool in seconds. _I know, if it goes to voicemail actually say you want to schedule a date with her, and if she does pick up make some stupid thing up to make her laugh, yeah I am so smooth_!

On the other end of the phone, he could slowly hear it ring, one time, two times, three times, four times, Dave thought he was in the clear around the fifth time before he heard a voice, “Hello? Who’s this?” it was the same tone that played in his dreams.

 _Okay, lets tell her a funny joke or something,_ “Hey there Kendrick, how’s it going, I think I dialed the wrong number, I was going to call this amazingly beautiful girl I meet and was going to see if she was free today, looks like I called you sorry.” Dave mange to say that while keeping what cool left he had under control, he knew he better not mess this up if he wanted a solid chance with her.

He heard Jade chuckle over the phone, as she cleared her voice, “Oh really? I thought the guys’ code was to wait at least two days before you call a girl? But I guess you don’t play by the rules do you Strider? Oh well I have time to gossip, so, who is this lucky lady, I’m pretty sure she has a name, unless it’s ‘amazingly beautiful girl’?” He notice how she tried her best to sound like somebody else, he couldn’t hold back a ratter cheerful chuckle.

“Well Anna, she might as well be called that, I mean she sweet, she’s kind,  has a beautiful voice, perfect smile, and her eyes, they are as beautiful as looking at a droplet of dew on a freshly grown leaf and how fast you would get lost in them could never be put into words.” Dave usually didn’t flirt like that often, well actually not at all, but when it came to her, he didn’t hold back.

On the other line he could imagine her blushing, how he wanted to see that light shade of pink creep across her cheeks, “You’re making her sound like one hell of a women there cowboy, and what makes you think you can handle her?” There was a slight stutter in her voice as she tried to keep her voice hidden; still it was as if the words struck her right in the heart.

Dave knew he had to keep her like this if he really wanted to have a chance with her, “Well who wouldn’t want to date me I mean come on!” He could imagine the look she had on her face, she probably had her mouth dropped down and was slight shocked of how cocky he was acting which made him giggle a little, “Joking, okay joking, to be brutally honest here I don’t think that I stand a chance with a women like her, that’s why I’m hoping she is free today, that way, maybe, I can shower her that I really want this chance with her, and that she is special.”

 _Hook, line, and sinker,_ Dave had the most clam demeanor he would ever have talking to Jade, because he knew what he had just said, could never be topped by anything else he could come up with, he knew that even if he tried his hardest, he could never top what he just said now, and he was praying that it was strong enough to get at least a quick date with her.

“Well I think she should be free soon, around thirty minutes, I say meet her at the theater by the pho shop.” This time she didn’t even try to hind her voice, Dave could tell that he had a smooth chance at her heart, and did his best not to blow it in a matter of seconds, “And I’d make sure you wear something nice, nothing too nice, but something nice.”

Dave took a deep breath of air and gathered what was left of his entire cool being, just to say the last words, “Cool, see her there.” And with the push of a button he hung up the call, Dave started to jump up and down like a little kid finding out there is no school, he started to sing and dance before he danced pasted a mirror, he notice he was wearing a suit and tie, _Shit,_ and like the flash, he mange to sprint to his car in a matter of seconds entering the keys and speeding off home to go get change.

In the back kitchen of some dinner, a girl was sitting down on a stool with her back against the wall and her phone pressed against her chest, she could feel her heart beat rapidly, she was in a moment of pure bliss before the smell of burning pancake filled the air.

“Holy shit man, what the fuck did you do?” Jade shot up to her feet and was running towards the cloud of black smoke, the smell of burnt pancakes filled her nose before she could even she the mess. “I swear I leave you alone for two minutes and you fuck shit up man.” The manager started to fan away all the smoke before setting it aside and letting it cool off.

The manager was kind of short, with really spikey black hair that defied gravity, his pale skin really showed off the freckles on his face, and his candy red eyes made him seem almost unreal, he was yelling at another cook in the kitchen, he was slightly taller than Jade yet was very skinny, he had on a lot of face make up that made him look like a clown, he had mess black hair that made you question if it was his real hair or a wig.

Jade knew she had to work tonight but she really wanted to go on that date with Dave, she been racking up a lot of hours so she could get some time off, knowing her boss, she had to hurry up and do it while he was still on a reasonable level, “Hey Karkat, can I ask you for something?” Jade started to stroll behind her boss as he rushed back to throw away a black sponge or what the smell stated, black pancakes.

“You just did Harley, now what do you want?” Karkat’s voice was slightly raspy, he was known for yelling loudly so when he talked in a low normal voice you could tell that either he was really depressed about something or he is so angry if you pushed him off the deep end it be like slapping a sleeping tiger covered in a meat suit.

Jade knew he was almost towards the deep end, so she had to act fast if she wanted the shift off, “Well I was wondering if I could get off early today?” She watched as Karkat almost threw away the pan along with the abomination of food that was burnt, she could see that she was really close to joining the food in the trash.

The look on his face was freighting, she could see the bags under his eyes more toughly now, Jade could see his right eye twitch slowly as he was trying to figure out what she was asking, “Are you really asking me if you can take the time off, when he is working tonight, out of all nights, it had to be this night?” Jade could slowly see his world crashing down in his eyes.

She knew she had to hurry up and come with a back-up plan to help her boss out, “I can call Rose to cover me, she just texted me she was bored, I mean she is better at dealing with faygo boy over there  more than any of us could.” Jade knew that Rose was done with her studies and was probably writing or reading some random fanfic, and could bring it in to work with her.

Karkat was about to shout back at Jade before he realized Jade was right about it, he began to rub his chin before finally sighing, “Alright, if can get Rose to cover your shift, you can.” When Karkat open his eyes Jade was nowhere in sight, he barely caught a glimpse at her as she darted towards the girls backroom.

Jade was frantically calling Rose, _pick up, pick up, pick up, please~ pick up~_ Jade was pacing back and forth while the phone dialed, Jade didn’t hear any more ringing, pulled her phone away from to see if it was calling, “Hello?”

“Hey Jade, I was just going to text you, see if you’re still at work, what’s up?” When Jade heard Roses voice it was as if heaven came down and delivered an angel.

“Hey Rose I was wondering, if it couldn’t be too much trouble, could you cover my shift today?” Before Jade could think of a way she could repay Rose, she heard a door open, then close, clothes being gathered, another door open, close, somebody running down stairs, a quick moan, another door open, then a car door opening, and a faint voice in the background shouting _wait, take me with you_ , and the a very loud car door shut, “Um, Rose if you are busy I can ask Ne-“

Before Jade could even finish her sentence Rose quickly interrupted Jade, “No! I mean, it’s okay, I’m fine covering your shift, I mean it.” Jade could hear Roses car speeding down the street, Rose also sounded out of breath as if she was running to get her stuff together.

Jade was slightly confused, “You sure you don’t want me to call somebody else?” She really now felt like she should of just left Rose alone to do what she was doing earlier, “I mean I can call other people if you want me to.”

Rose was speaking in a calmer tone, “It’s fine Jade, I am alright covering your shift, go ahead and take a break.” And in a whisper, Jade could’ve sworn she heard Rose say _beats mom and bros ‘get together’ times_.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, bye!” Rose hung up the phone, leaving Jade dumbfounded, Jade slowly started to take off her apron, and began to open her locker in confusing, but as soon as her locker was open butterflies began to fill her chest once again remembering her date with Dave, and she knew, it was going to be a good day.


	5. lets get ready: Strider house...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now lets how Dave gets ready for this date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((sorry I haven't been able to update my stories as fast as I should, but with work and college, yeah its been hard. now I know that is no excuse so I will try and update quick, and better from now on...follow me on tumblr!!!benevolentpariah.tumblr.com))

Dave was staring into his bathroom mirror with a towel as the only thing covering his lower body, he was trying to adjust his hair, making sure it had that perfect swoop that he always liked, every time he thought that he finally had it the right way he would see something he didn’t like and started all over, he wanted everything to be perfect, “Wow, this is the first time I seen you try to be so perfect, and not in an ironically cool way.” Dave looked in the right side of the mirror and saw Dirk standing there polishing an apple.

Dave let out a grunt as he restarted to do his hair again, “You know it’s not ironically cool to say when things are ironically uncool.” Dave slowly started to shuffle around some more before finally inspecting his hair he set down his comb as he started to check his work, and to his approval it was perfect.

“No it’s not, you lil bro, still do not truly understand the key of irony.” Dirk tossed up the apple while walking into the bathroom, catching it perfectly right next to Dave’s ear, and sat down on the toilet and took a loud crunchy bite of the apple, “so what are you planning to do on this “business” date of yours?” out the corner of Dave’s eye he saw Dirk make air quotes with his hands when he said the word business.

Dave opened up the cabinet and began to search for his razor, “Well what I was planning was taking her to that 3 star restaurant by the pier, so it’s not too fancy, but it’s not your average Joe place.” Dave found the razor, he closed his cabinet, he started running the blade of the razor under the flow of water coming from the sink, “Then after that I was planning on taking her for a walk making it seem more, professional until we reach that little ice cream shop that sells that deep fried ice cream.” He slowly raised the blade to his chin and started to smoothly glide it down in a quick swoop.

Dirk had an uneasy look on his face, he took another bite of his apple as Dave continued to shave the what little hairs that where growing on his face, “I like where you’re going for the first part, and the second part sounds cute, but,” Dave let out a mournful sigh, “if you do that, it’s to romantic and y’all ain’t even dating,  so, you don’t want to throw away your ace in the hole like that, no, you got to save that for a later time, here is what you do, after you eat, you do go for a walk, but, not to an ice cream shop, take her around the pier and say you had a long day from work and ask if you cannot talk about business for the rest of your day and just relax.”

Dave stop shaving and started inspecting his chin and upper lip to see if there was any hair left before turning towards Dirk, “Wait, if I did that, then wouldn’t that just be considered a regular plain boring date?” Dave started walking down their vast hall towards his bedroom with Dirk straddling along behind him.

“That’s the point lil man, that way you don’t have to take her out on your first date later, freak out and make things awkward, instead you can think its business yet, you’re discarding the most awkward thing about dating.” Both Dave and Dirk strolled along into Dave’s room.

It was a decent size room, Dave had a king size bed with red sheets that was neatly organized, a desk that was cluttered with his computer and audio mixers, on his wall where poster of artist he signed, and movies posters that he enjoyed over the years. Dirk strolled along to Dave’s bed and gently plopped down and took another bite of his apple, Dave flitch as he watched Dirk’s jaw bite into the apple, hoping that his brother didn’t dirty his freshly clean sheets.

“You’re just going to sit in here and watch me change?” Dave knew that both Dirk and Bro where okay walking around naked and they didn’t care, but Dave was a little shy about it, he was fine walking around naked, just didn’t really choose to do it much.

“Hey if you’re feeling uncomfortable, you got a walk-in closet you can always change in.” Dirk started to get comfortable on Dave’s bed, while making sure the apple didn’t make a mess on the bed which gave him some relief.

“You’re an asshole you know that right?” Dave walked into his closet and cracked it enough to where he can still hear Dirk, “Okay I see your point on the whole date thing, but why the pier, I mean isn’t that a little to cliché?” Dave started to rummage around his drawers looking for suitable clothes to wear.

“Hey there’s nothing more a girl loves more, then when you take her out on a movie style like date.” Dirk finished his apple and tossed it into Dave’s trash can in a smooth motion, and with a soft thud, made it in. Dave still made a quick flinch in his closet, he could feel each muscle on him flex, he stood like that for a while before completely regained his composure.

Dave finally put together and outfit that he liked and started to put on boxers, “And how do you know this man? The last time you took a girl out on a date was a week before you met English.”

Dave finished putting on a pair of slim stoned wash jeans and opened the door and did a pose, looking for a sign of approval from Dirk. As Dirk eyed up and down at Dave, he gave a nod of approval towards Dave, “Take it from me lil bro, if you can please both men and women, you know how to make any date seem like a perfect one.” Dirk cracked a grin before flopping off Dave’s bed and hopping onto his desk chair sitting with the back piece press against his chest.

Dave started to put on a plain white t-shirt, “Okay good point.” Dave threw on a red sleeveless hoodie, and again turned towards Dirk looking for another sign of approval, and yet again he was given an approving nod. Before Dave walked out of his closet he grabbed a pair of socks and made his way towards his bed befor plopping down on it to put on his socks, Dave looked up and saw Dirk was looking at his mess of a desktop and was trying to find his latest song that he came up with, “You know you’re not going to find it.”

Dave had so many songs that he produce and made on his computer, but sometimes he recorded some of his own personal song’s, he would write the lyrics and make the beats, but then he would hide them in a folder due to him thinking it wouldn’t be to good or since most of them were rather, embarrassing, to say the least, Dirk heard one of them once by accident when Dave thought he was home alone, and ever since then he hide every evidence of his songs.

“I will one day, and when I do, the world will hear you’re singing, and you will be famous.” Dave raised an eyebrow at Dirk, “Okay even more famous, so famous as soon as you go out for a jog there will be a guy following you in a bush with a camera.” Dirk gave up his search for Dave’s songs, for now.

“Keep dreaming. Now which car should I take?” Dave stood up and grabbed his wallet and cellphone off his desk and pointed towards the door, Dirk got up as well and they both started to make their way towards the door. “Should I go with something fancy or fast?” They both exited Dave’s room as he closed his door behind him.

“I would say take the Impala but that would be to, manly for this type of date. How about you take the bike?” They both made their way down their spiral stair case and both stopped in front of a key rack with multiple sets of keys, above them all where labels to which car they belong to.

“Well, I was thinking if I take the bike, it could mess up her hair and she would hate that, but I want something that will show her that I’m cool, damn I sound like a little kid trying to show off to his friends.” Dave stopped looking at keys and started putting on his shoes.

“Well that’s the right mind set for a first date. Anyways I suggest going with the Camaro, everybody loves the Camaro.” Dirk took a pair of keys off the rack and handed them to Dave and in a voice that was supposed to be an old man, “It’s dangerous out there take this.” Dirk then tossed them at Dave and turned around and started making his way back up the stairs.

“Thanks for the shitty weapon gramps!” Dave shouted as he made his way out the door, he took a long and deep breath, before turning the doorknob…


	6. lets get ready: Harely's house...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now lets see how Jade gets ready...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter sucked, I don't understand women, at all...

Jade just hopped out of the shower, wrapping her body in a light green towel, she heard scratching coming from her bathroom door, as she finish wrapping her hair she open the bathroom door, a black lab came trotting into the bathroom and sat down right next to Jades left leg looking up at her, with the most happiest grin on his face.

“Bec!” Jade shouted and gave the dog a soft pat on the head, “Just the wisest dog I was looking for! I need your help with getting ready for this, you up for the job?” Jade crouched next to her dog and started to scratch under his chin before getting a giant lick of approval. “That’s the spirit! Let’s start off by getting you some food, shall we?” Jade made her way out of the bathroom with Bec walking right next to her.

Jade owned a decent size studio apartment. She loved every little detail about it, the way the walls still had bricks in them, how her ceiling had windows almost everywhere and no matter how hot it was, it made the room light up. She kept it clean most of the time, all she had in the living room was a small desk for her computer, a couch perfectly aligned with her 14”inch plasma screen t.v, a dining room table she rarely eats at, and a rug that was as soft as a cloud.

Jade slowly made her way over to Bec’s food bowl when she saw how full it was, “Dude you came and bother me for fun?” She eyed Bec who was sitting down, tongue sticking out tail wagging just from the attention of his master. Jade let out a sigh and gently smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand and in a dramatic tone shouted, “Oh lordy, what ever shall I do with this dog.”

Bec let out a bark, and started to tug on her towel making her move towards her bedroom, he almost ripped it off of Jade’s body, she caught it just in time to save her from walking around her house naked, she was fine with it, hell she would normally come home from work and start stripping as soon as she closed her front door.

Jade started fixing her towel while following Bec to her room, “Okay, okay I know we are busy, don’t need to go all perverted on me.” Bec turned towards Jade and started to growl at her, “Hey it’s the truth, don’t get mad at me for your perverted actions.”

Bec ran into Jade’s room as she followed behind him, “Look, all I’m saying is, have some self-control man.” Bec gave another bark as he ran into Jade’s closet and drug out a black pillow and sat on it. Jade just shook her head and walked into her closet and grab both a nicely folded pants and a green skirt, “Hmmm, what do you think I should go with jeans or a skirt?” 

Jade held out the pair of jeans, Bec tilted his head and shook his head left and right, and as soon as Jade held out the skirt, he began to wag his tail and made a big loud clear bark. Jade held it close to her hips and smiled, “Thanks Bec, I want to look special for this-,” Jade paused, it wasn’t until then that Jade wasn’t sure what she was going on, if she was going on a date or an interview.

“What should I do now?” Jade tossed back both the skirt and jeans into her closet and made her way towards the foot of her bed and sat down, “Bec, what if it is a date? I mean that would be totally awesome, I mean he seems like a good guy, and I really want to get to know him. But what if he thought we were going out for business, or what if he really just wants to get into my pants for a one night stand? I mean I don’t want to get my hopes up. What do I do boy?”

Jade threw herself back and made an irritable groan, Bec walked and sat in front of Jade, he started to pout at her feet, Jade sat up and stared into Bec’s eyes before she, gave in and started to pet his head, “You’re right Bec, I should still get ready for this meeting! Even if it is business, I got to dress to impress! Who knows, maybe if I’m lucky, he would take me out on a date or even if it is a date it would be perfect.” Bec let out an even louder bark, stood up and made his way back to his pillow.

“Alright seeing how the situation is now going to be something even more complicated we got to step it up a notch, so let’s skip all these sweet and innocent outfits and get to the cuter outfits, now the skirt would have been nice but, for this we’re going to pull off the big guns.”  Jade jumped up from her bed and quick walked towards her closet and moved a couple of hangers around till she found a causal black dress; it was about knee’s length on her, and on the torso was a bright vivid pink ribbon.

Bec stood up and started to bark in approval, his tail began to wag in an overjoyed way that made it seem like he was the one excited. He then ran out of Jade’s room as if he knew his job was done. Jade stood their holding her dress up to her body, “This is going to be a goodnight, now should I wear sexy underwear just in case or…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry next chapter is in works...


	7. A moment on a bench...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She been waiting for this moment for a very long time, seem like her waiting is over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED IN SO LONG! My laptop died and all my saved files where deleted including the(very poorly written) update, lucky for me a friend let me borrow theirs, made a new draft and everything is ay okay!!!

Jade was patiently waiting on a bench for Dave’s arrival, she kept pulling the bottom of her dress trying to make it as straight as possible, the last time she wore it was back during her high school senior prom, and during that time she had to make sure John didn’t beat two guys that where giving her a “bad look”.

 

The old movie theater was a little run down, it still played movies, but mostly classic movies, the walls were covered in vines and moss as if it was more archaic than it was. According to websites it’s pretty popular, but most of the reviews and customers that go are mainly hipsters and kids trying to be cool and ‘retro’. 

 

As for the pho shop, it was build a couple of months ago and its been having average business yet every once in a while it would be jam pack with people trying to get a taste of Vietnamese noodles, yet we all know that its not the same as the real thing.

 

Jade kept checking her phone every few seconds to watch as time flew by, _I know I’m thirty minutes early but where is he_. As the thoughts of her being an idiot for coming early started rushing to her head, she heard a door slam shut a couple feet away, she turned and saw Dave closing the door of his car and walking towards her, he barely recognized her until he saw her jade green eyes.

 

“Woah, what are you doing here so early missy?” Dave asked, his voice cracked a little as if he was going though the stages of puberty again, his hands and the back of his neck started to sweat profusely, he could slowly feel his knees weaken and his heartbeat race as he began to eye her dress.

 

Jade began to clear her throat as she stood and remarked, “Me? What about yourself Mr.Coolio, why are you here so early?” she placed her hands on her hips and pouted out her lips as if she was waiting so desperately for an answer, how Dave wanted to swoop her up into his arms and place a kiss upon her cheek, but he contained himself the best he can.

 

Dave began to blush a little as he pushed up the frame of his sunglasses, “Well I wanted to get here a few minutes early so that I can find a place nearby to buy you flowers. Why are you here so early?” Dave gave Jade a sly smile as his hands moved into his pockets. Thinking on the fly was one of Dave’s strong suits.

 

Jade started to fidget her pointer fingers together and sat back down on the bench as she began to think of an answer, “Uh, the reason why uh, I’m so early is cause uh, it’s cause I uh.” Jade started to ponder her thoughts before she snapped her fingers, “Because my watch was 30 minutes off, yeah that’s the reason.” Jade placed her hands on her hips and life her head up with her eyes closed to state how clever she thought she was.

 

Dave took a quick glance at her wrist and realized she wasn’t wearing a watch, he buried his face into his shoulder to hind his blush and let out a little giggle. That caught Jade’s attention as she lifted an eyebrow. Dave saw out the corner of his eye and made a quick coughing like noise, “Is that so? Either way you’re here so how about we get going.” Dave made a quick jester as with his head towards his car, before leaning close to her a little bit and offering his hand. “Shall we?”

 

Jade’s heart started to beat profusely as she grabbed his hand, she never placed so much trust into a man she just met, but her heart was telling her to go for it, and for once in her life, she felt light as she pulled herself up. Dave wanted time to stop, as he felt her fingers wrap around his perfectly, he couldn’t stop starring at her lips just wishing that he could feel there embracing warmth press against his. As he pulled her up, he manage to overcome his urge as he slowly let her fingers free from his grasp, he rubs his palm still feeling her hand there.

 

“So where are we heading to?” Jade began to follow Dave to his car as he opens the passenger door for her, she began to blush as she slid into the seat, “Oh my what a gentleman, but you still haven’t answered my question.” Jade raised her eyebrow as Dave leaned down before he closed her car door.

 

Dave slowly brought his left pointer finger to his lips and made a hush noise, “Now if I told you, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?” Dave tilted down his shades and made a quick wink before he closed the door. Dave began to walk towards the back side of his car before he began to feel blood rushing to his head, he gave himself a good pinch to calm himself down, _Okay that was smooth_ , _just keep it up and don’t be an idiot_ , Dave stood frozen for a few seconds, and under his breath muttered, “I’m so fucking boned now.”

 

Jade also felt blood rushing to her head and began to fan her self, she hadn’t felt this nervous since she went to apply at her current job. _Calm down girl_ , _even though he is a big celebrity he his still human_ , _a very cute, dorky, good looking, charming, and that butt, so plush,_ she heard the door open and imminently stop fanning herself, and gave Dave big eyes and a smile. “Took you a while cool guy, ready to go?”

 

Dave let out a good chuckle, “I don’t if I’m ready for this,” He raised both his hands over his chest, “You sure this is safe?” he leaned his sunglasses down and gave her big puppy dog eyes.

 

Jade laughed, and then lowered her voice slightly, “Don’t worry,” she began to make her hands into a groping motion, “I will be very gentle.”

 

They both looked at each other and broke down laughing till they were in tears.  


	8. Where would you like to sit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they reach the restaurant, now to find a place to sit...

 

The restaurant wasn’t quite what Dave had in mine, on the outside it had a freshly new coat of white and blue paint you can still see little wet spots here and there, on top of it had a lighthouse, which gave it a overly cliché look, the building was surrounded by bushes and rocks, and just a couple of feet away from the front entrance was a small life boat with a wooden flag that said ‘ _welcome_ ’, the parking lot was really close to the restaurant which Dave was reluctant for. 

 

As soon as he pulled into a spot really close to the little lifeboat Jade was still laughing at a joke he made as soon as they pulled up. “David Strider, you are just too funny for words!” Jade began to ease up from the car ride over there, _maybe I did over dress for this_ , she did a quick glance at the review mirror just to see if her hair was still fine.

 

Dave saw her looking towards the door and quickly grabbed her shoulder, he saw Jade startled just a little, which made him feel really bad for her, _hey big idiot next time give her a heads up_ , Dave looked into her shining eyes and felt her gaze warm his very soul, “Please allow me.” He said stuttering as he tried to avoid her grace. Jade nodded her head as he slipped out of his car, removing his hand from her shoulder, as he scurried to the other side he felt his heartbeat in every vein of his body, as he open the door he was greeted with her smile, “Also it’s not David, it’s just Dave.” He asked as he offered her his left hand.

 

Jade felt his rough hands, she could feel his sweat upon his palms and relaxed a little bit, the way his hands were a little bit different then she expected, they seem more rough work then she had thought, and on the back of his hand she felt a little scar. As the question started to raise in her mind she turned and found herself standing face to face from Dave, her lips were two inches away from his, the heat of his breath caressed her lips, the smell of spearmint filled her nose like water flowing from a glasses.

 

As timed passed, there eyes were locked in a moment of lust, before Jade turned her head away and cleared her throat, “It’s best that we don’t give away our reservation, wouldn’t you agree?” Jade began to walk towards the front door before turning around and giving Dave her award winning smile “Shall we?” as she trotted for the door.

 

He was stuck in a mist of pure happiness as time slowed down for him, his chest tighten as the words were stuck to his lips, he felt like he was always out of breath, as his body began to move on it’s own towards her, to what, he didn’t know all he wanted to do was follow the girl with the Jade eyes. And so he did.

 

As they entered the restaurant the smell of crab and fries filled the air, the atmosphere gave them a little rush and nervous feeling as Dave saw a familiar face slouched over a podium, a very sad, annoyed, and angry face, “Dude no way, there is just no way.”

 

From behind a pair of thick, black rimmed glasses, a man’s eyes widened as he saw a dark empty reflection of himself, his sly smile presented his pearly white teeth that look as if he had sharpen them for battle, his hair was slicked up and grease as if it was from an 80’s movie, if it wasn’t for the purple streak in his hair most people would’ve mistaken him for his older brother.

 

“Well if it isn’t Dave Strider as I live and breathe,” His soothing voice stuttered a little bit as he straightens his back, he speech had a slight accent to it, which made it simply to put it a smooth pitch. “What do I owe the pleasure of seeing such a celebrity dinning at such an “exquisite” place like this?” The tone expressed pure hatred for his position.

 

“Hello their Ampora. I got dinner reservations for two on the patio.” Dave looked at his host and smiled for a bit, as his memoirs resurfaced about his old acquaintance, he felt a hand slow grab his arm, he felt Jade’s glaring look, asking him the question, ‘Who is this man?’ stamped over her face, yet Dave kept the grin of his traced on his host. “Or are they not on that list of yours, Eridan?”

 

Eridan let out a remorseful sigh as he grabbed two menus, and made a welcoming gesture towards a pathway, “If you would be delighted to follow me to your seats.” He didn’t even wait for Dave and Jade to begin walking before he cut them off and began to walk at a fairly fast pace for Jade to keep up with.

 

As he passed multiple people both employees and customers alike, he opened a door that revealed the sun slowly setting down over clear skies and a sleeping sea, the sweet and salty aroma of the ocean was more than intoxicating as it filled their nose, the taste of the atmosphere was sweet, as Christmas lights were strung above them, in the middle of the patio was a single table for two.

 

As Eridan set down both of there menus, as he turned around towards them, “Is everything alright here?” He groaned as he sluggishly made his way back to the door, “Is there anything else I can get you besides food, that’s your waiters job, not mine, also what kind of drinks would you like.” Eridan stood in front of them as he resumes slouching.

 

Dave looked his host in the eyes and he smiled, “Just wine, thank you.” He turn towards Jade, but she was already dashing towards the railings to marvel at the sight only photographs and stories could capture, of natures finest, and best art. His heart began to beat to the sound of its own drum as Jade began to blend with the scenery, as if god made her just to fit in with anything, as if she was a piece of art herself that just jumped off the page.  Dave heard the snap of a camera as he turn to Eridan whose pokerface was unbreakable as he took a picture with his phone, Dave leaned into Eridan, “Hey if you make sure no one else we know bother us, and I will let you use my studio.”

 

Dave held out one of his rare business cards, as Eridan eyes grew at the sight of the crimson red and black card, his grin widened, “My, my, Mr.Strider you really do know how to sweet talk don’t ya?” As Eridan tried to grab his key to a forbidden kingdom, Dave pulled it away from his reach. “Ah I get it, it comes with a tip. I well see what I can do alright, _sir_.” There was slight hostility coming from his voice.

 

As Eridan trotted away Dave took a deep breath, as he look at the masterpiece ahead of him, he smiled and took a step forward.   


	9. Warm hearts and warm farts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happening, now, what are they going to eat???

“Dave have you ever seen a sight as beautiful as this!” Jade said with an awe as the sun was setting over the ocean, but Dave’s eyes weren’t looking across the sea, as he got closer to the pier his gaze stood fixed on her, he felt a slight tap against his hand as his knuckle grazed the metal support he stopped and started to lean on the rail as well, with his eyes still fixated on her, he notice that the sunset made her skin glow with the same color that it was reflecting off the sea, his heart raced with excitement, Dave was carefully trying to put his words together so he wouldn’t sound as if he was already head over heels for her.

The only words that seemed to be repeating in his mind where, _I see a sight like this every day when I’m close to you_ , yet those words where caught in his throat, he knew that words like that would be too soon for a situation like this, instead he turned his sights towards the sunset, “You know it looks a lot better when you see it early in the morning.”

“Oh really now Strider?” Jade asked, as she turn towards him she was really token back by how close he was to her, since the windows where down while they were driving, she didn’t really smell the scent on him, as she continue to smell him, she notice that he smelt of dew and oak wood, as if Dave was the embodiment of a forest, it was strong enough that it drown out the smell of the ocean but it was not too strong that it burned her nostrils, but before she was completely immerse with just his smell she regrouped back to his statement, “I really didn’t take you as a morning person.”

“Well, when you are up late trying to compose a really good song, sometimes you lose track of time and when you go home and see that sun greet you over the sea, it makes you feel the energy rush back to you.” Dave looked down to see Jade gazing into his sunglasses, he had to use every ounce of his will power to hold back the urge to just kiss her, he had to think of something to distract his primal instinct.

“It really makes you feel like doing naked yoga.” He said in a jokily manner, _and now she thinks you are a pervert_ Dave thought, while he was waiting for some sort of sign of disgust or for her to turn and run, yet he was replied with a laughter, he was happy that she understood his joke and was relieved that she didn’t take offence to that.

Although Jade was really caught off  guard by his joke, it still make her happy that he was still relaxed around her, “Well then that must be a true sight to behold, just you in your birthday suit doing many unique and questionable poses.” Jade didn’t want Dave to know that she was imagining him in all his glory in a downward dog pose.

Dave then placed a hand over his chest with a rather shocked looked on his face, “How dare you, I would have you know that I am a trained professional when it comes to yoga, and I wouldn’t dare impose such positions that would be questionable.” Dave tried to sound as snobbish as possible and flashed Jade a quick smile.

Jade couldn’t help but smile at that, Jade let out a giggle as she then place her hands together in a prayer like fashion and closed her eyes, “Oh great yoga teacher, please forgive my insolence for questioning your poses.” Jade then opened up her left eye to take a peek at Dave as he started to cross his arms, and lifted his chin to make it seem that he was overlooking her.

They both stood there for a few seconds before bursting into a loud laughter, they both stopped as Eridan walked out the door holding two glasses and two bottles of wine, “It seems that we are short on staff and tonight I will be your waiter, I do apologize was I interrupting something?” he said slightly annoyed.

Both Dave and Jade looked at each other before Dave turned to Jade, “Shall we sit down now and continue our discussion there?” And before Jade could give Dave an answer, he began to make his way towards the table and pulled out a chair for her, Jade was still thinking about Dave’s gesture and made her way towards her chair, as she sat down, Dave pushed in her chair and made his way towards his own and slowly sliding into his seat.

As Eridan made his way towards the table he straighten up his back and gave them a cheesy smile, Eridan placed down both glasses before presenting both bottle of wines, “Here we have our two recommend wines for you, here for our red wine we have Petite Sirah, a wine that really embraces a dark mocha with a multitude of spices in its taste.” Eridan then placed the bottle onto the table before presenting the other bottle of wine with him, “And here we have for our white wine a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc, which is a wine that really gives off a strong scent of lemongrass and leaves a smooth citrus taste with it.” Eridan placed the other bottle of wine on the table.

Jade began to eye both bottles trying to figure out which wine she should choose, Jade never was really picky with the type of alcohol that she would drink, if anything she would just get a draft beer and would call it with that, so she wasn’t really sure which was good for this situation, but before she could say a word, Dave chimed in, “Well to be honest, I’m not that much of a wine guy, so how about you just pour us that white wine please.” Jade was happy to hear Dave also admit that he wasn’t as knowledgeable at wine culture as she was, and to the contrary she was hopping that she would get the one that sounded the sweetest to her.

As Dave looked up, he could see that Eridan was fighting the urge to call him an “ _uncultured savage_ ” like he use to when they were in school but instead bit his tongue, “If you would like you can try a sample of both the wines sir, but if you insist for the Sauvignon Blanc, or the _white wine_ , then by all means.” He then began to pour the bottle of wine into both glasses, “Now would you like me to leave the bottle here?”

Dave knew that Eridan was started to get slightly irritated at him, and as much as he wished he could continue pushing Eridan’s buttons to have him go off, he knew that he should not anger the man that brings them food, “Yes can you please leave the bottle here for us.”

Eridan was still struggling to give them a smile as he grabbed the bottle of Petite Sirah he left on the table, “Alright and I do believe that you would like some more time with your order so I will be back soon.” Eridan then quickly turned around and walked back into the building before leaving both Dave and Jade back to their own conversations.

Jade started to stir the wine like she seen in movies and giving it a sniff before taking a sip of the wine, it was rather smooth as she drank it, as it caressed her tongue a bitter yet sweet taste trickled down her throat, she was rather shocked on how sweet it was to her expectations, “Wow that is a really sweet taste, don’t you think?”

And without noticing she was locked in an awe struck state as Dave began to make the gestures as she did but with a much more relaxed motion, she couldn’t help but notice that his movement was much smoother than her own. She noticed that the way the wine began to move as if it was being drained into the glass itself, unlike the movement she was doing earlier, he wasn’t using his wrist like she did, instead he was using just two fingers to stir the whirlpool that was in his hands. As he slowly began to bring the cup to his lips Jade notice how the sun made not only the glass, but the wine itself admitted a glare that made it seem that Dave was engulfing the sun rays.

As the glass was pressed against Dave’s lips, he notice that the smell was still stronger than he anticipated, unlike the lemongrass smell he was expecting, it gave off a more gooseberry smell that over whelmed his sense, but as the liquid swam on his tongue, it was a lot more of a lighter taste then he thought, and with a single gulp, he felt a lot more at eased, “Your right, it is a lot better than what I’m use to drinking.” He took another drink of the wine still making the same motion not allowing the whirlpool to rest.

As Dave began to take his second drink of the wine, Jade came back to her sense and realized that she was now consuming an empty glass at this point, embarrassed she tried to calmly pour herself another glass of wine, _great he must now think that you are an alcoholic_ , as she began to reach for the wine, Dave stopped drinking and quickly grabbed the bottle, “Please allow me madam.” He said while trying to be as posh as he could possibly be, he then grabbed the bottle by the neck and slow tilted it until the fluid began to drain out until it reach a fair amount that would leave Jade with more than enough for a meal.

“Why thank you my kind sir.” Jade then began to take another sip before setting the glass down, “Now let see what we got to eat decisions, decisions.” Jade began to flip the pages of the menu looking around at the names of all the food that was available to them, as Jade made her mind up she took a quick glimpse over her menu and saw how Dave open the menu for a brief second before just closing it and placing it to the side, _has he been here before_ , her mind started to race on why he just skimmed over the menu, _well it wouldn’t be surprising if he has eaten here before_ , _who would take a person on_ , _whatever_ ‘ _this_ ’ _is_ , _to a restaurant that they never been to before_ , she tried to ease herself down.

But before she can ask any questions she heard the door open up just behind her, there stood the grumpy man with a very uncomfortable smile on his face holding a basket of bread sticks. As he made his way towards their table, she began to retraced what she wanted to order from the menu, she began to prepare what she will order as the sound of the footsteps grow closer to them, “Okay, are you guys ready to order?” He asked trying to sound as polite as he can, and before any of them could muster a word he began to speak again, “Let’s start off with the lady shall we?”

Jade quickly glanced at the open menu, “I would like to get a plate of the, shrimp scampi linguine.” She closed her menu and saw Eridan began to chart down the order, she knew how these things usually went and knew the next questions and before he can even ask her, “And I would take the salad.” And to his surprise, Eridan began to write down what she said.

“And for you, _sir_?” Dave could feel his words were still trying to be polite, he knew he had to give him the card by now, but with the amount of sass he is still giving them, he is only leaving the card and no cash, or maybe the other way around, depending on the night, but either way he wasn’t giving both.

Dave opened the menu for a few brief seconds longer than he did earlier which then sparked Jade’s curiosity more, he then gently closed it and while locking with Jades breath taking eyes, and in a very smooth and husky tone said, “I have what she’s having.” This confused Jade more than she already was since it was an answer she wasn’t expecting.

“Alright, and would you like that with the soup, or the salad.” Eridan asked as he rolled his eyes and writing down, Dave’s order.

As much Dave wanted to ask what a ‘ _super salad_ ’ was, he bit his tongue as he began to ponder what he should get, “I will get the salad as well.” He said with a grin.

“Okay, well I will be right back with your salads for you folks.” Eridan said before quickly dashing away back into the building.

As Dave glanced over Jade’s shoulder to see Eridan disappearing he let out a sigh, he then flashed Jade a quick smile, _now is the perfect time to crack a joke_ , Dave thought to himself, “You know I always want to say that line ever since I heard it.” He then began to lean forward more towards the table, he then began to raise and lower both his eye brows towards Jade to make him seem more, relaxed.

Jade was in a shocked on how childish he was to make that one liner, yet she couldn’t help but find it extremely adorkable, she then began to start laughing at how cute he was actually being compared to what she and the media perceived him and the whole Strider family to be, and as she continued to laugh she let out a slight snort, when Jade heard that embarrassing noise, she quickly covered her cheeks and her mouth with both hands, she could feel the blood flow to her cheeks as they slowly turn in to a shade of pink that could only been seen on a bright old neon sign.

But before Dave began to notice how her cheeks where turning pink, he was already mesmerized by her laughter, even the snort was still as cute as he would imagine, as her cheeks started to become bright pink, he could feel time had slowed down, the sound of the waves crashing in the sea was drowned out by the sound of his heartbeat, Dave wasn’t a fool and he knew a lot of girls don’t like the sound of themselves snorting, and Jade was no exception.

Dave had to think quickly to take the embarrassment away from Jade so that it wouldn’t leave things awkward, so Dave began to do the only thing that he could think of, it was doing the number one thing almost every guy can muster in a quick moment of brief silence during any long road trip, as he started to look her dead in the eyes, he began to lean his body to his left side, and without changing his facial express, Dave then just relaxed his body a little and the sound of a boy softly blowing into a really tiny trumpet started to sing for a second.

As Jade saw all this happen, she couldn’t believe what he just did, as she slowly started to become more confused, she notice that Dave’s cheeks also became a slight pink, his skin wasn’t that dark but the shade of pink was that of the one you could find on a common rose, Jade then began to laugh, but this time, she wasn’t the only one flowing with the bliss in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know its been 3 years, or longer, but I been busy with life and the big hiatus kinda killing the fandom, but we are back baby, and bigger than ever!!!


End file.
